Through The Eyes of Love
by kai-itachi21
Summary: “Why can’t you see that I’m in love with you?” he yelled in her face. AU. SasuHina chap.4 and 5 are up!
1. Default Chapter

**Through The Eyes of Love**

"Why can't you see that I'm in love with you?" he yelled in her face.

AU. A sasuhina fic . The characters are not mine. Kishimoto does. I don't care if this fic already have a similar one. Don't like it? Then don't read it.

**Chapter 1**

On to the story….

Hyuuga Mansion 9:00 p.m.

Hyuuga Neji is currently typing on his computer when his cell phone rang.

"Hey Hinata, what time are you coming home? It's already 9:00. Tell that stupid boyfriend of yours to bring you home now. Your parent's are getting worried" he heard a sob "are you crying? What's wrong!"

"Neji-niisan…take me home now..."

"Where are you?"

"Ken's house"

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"Ken told me that he wanted to celebrate his birthday here demo…" he heard another sob "what did that bastard do to you?" he's getting angry now

"He…he wanted me to sleep with him…"

"What!"

"He said it'll serve as my gift to him after all we're engaged"

"Where is he!"

"He's down stairs. I told him I'm going to get ready so that he'll let me out of his sight. I took the opportunity to call you here on the washroom. Nii-san, I love him but I'm not yet ready to give my self to him. Pls. hurry! And don't tell chichiue and hahaue about this okay?"

He heard Ken's voice getting nearer

"It's him. I'll hold him off for a while. Nii-san pleased hurry! He could get violent if he wants to…"

"If that bastard hurts you I'll break his neck. Calm down now, I'll be right there okay?"

"hai. Thank you. Bye"

"Damn gotta hurry!"

He saved the files he's working on his laptop and quickly took his car keys. Neji run out of his room and was practically taking the steps two at a time down the stairs. He's halfway to the door when his aunt spotted him.

"Neji what's the rush? And where are you going? It's quite late…" Hikari asked

"Hinata called me"

"Is something wrong? Is she in trouble?" she asked worriedly

"Well you see…"

"Hyuuga Neji! You promised no secrets from me"

"hai. Well, she called me asking to pick her up. Ken is causing her a problem" he said uneasily

"What did that boy do to my angel!"

"Aunt lower your voice…I don't want uncle to hear this. I'd better go now, she's waiting"

"I'll come with you. I want to see Hinata"

"Demo aunt…" she gave him a look that says "don't argue"

With a defeated sigh he said "okay let's go"

* * *

A/N: this fic was written before Conquest. I was feeling angsty and dramatic at that time so I was able to write this. Hope you guys will like this. All of my fics are currently under a major editing like this one because they are going in the wrong direction unlike what I wanted them to be that's why I haven't been updating for a while. But I'll make sure that it'll be a major update. Oh yeah before I forgot some major characters won't be appearing on this fic, hope you'll forgive me. That's all for now. Ja nee 


	2. 2

**Chapter 2**

Miura residence: Ken's bedroom

"Hinata are you ready? Come out now honey…I'm waiting"

Meanwhile in the washroom, she pocketed her cell phone and took a deep breath. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and was glad to see that the traces of tears are gone.

She thought "I must face him. I won't give him what he wants. Face him Hinata…you're a Hyuuga"

She opened the door and walked out of the washroom. Ken suddenly stood up from lying in the bed with a displeased look on his face

"Hinata, what's the meaning of this? I thought its okay?"

Hinata made sure that she's quite in a distance away from him "I'm sorry but I can't do it. Not now. Please…can't you wait until we're married?" she looked pleadingly at him

"No! Hinata for heaven's sake, we've been together for almost 3 years and within a few months we're going to be married. Can't you give me what I'm asking for? Kuso! It's just a little thing!"

She got angry after hearing that to him her purity is just a little thing "how dare you! My mother raised me to be a good person. I'm not someone with loose morals!"

Ken is taken aback by her sudden show of temper. All their years of relationship, Hinata is a gentle and kind person; she knows how to control her emotions very well keeping her face as serene as possible. But now the woman in front of him is different, lavender orbs blazing with anger made him more excited. Who would have thought that the woman whom everyone dubbed as the "angel" has a feisty personality within her?

He took a deep breath and walked closer to her "Hinata, we're going to do this sooner or later after the marriage. Why can't we do it now?" he asked gently

But she shakes her head as a no. a Hyuuga stands firm on their decisions "I'm sorry to ruin you're birthday but I really can't do it. I'm not yet ready. Please try to understand…"

"But…"

"I have to go. Neji-niisan will be coming here any moment now. Goodbye"

Suddenly he shouted "you called Neji!" he grabbed her arms tightly "what did you tell him! Whaaatt!"

"Take you're hands off me! Ken you're hurting me!"

"Answer me!"

"I told him everything. I never keep secrets from him" he released her and she rubbed her aching arms. She's getting scared but she didn't expect what he did next. He back handed her and she fell in the chair beside her.

"Your cousin, He's your champion! And I know he'll kill me when he arrives here. You bitch!"

Then he grabbed her arms all the way down to where his car is parked

"Get in!"

"No, I won't!"

He grabbed her hair and pulled the car door open shoving her inside it. He immediately took the drivers seat and started the engine driving out of his house fast. Hinata's protector, Hyuuga Neji is an arrogant and dangerous man. He never liked him from the very start but for the sake of his beloved cousin, he tries to be civil to him. Hell, he fears Neji alright.

Hinata's worried voice broke him out of his thoughts "Ken you're driving too fast! We might get into an accident, slow down please…"

"Shut up! If you only agreed to give what I wanted, this wouldn't be happening!"

"Ken you're scaring me!"

"I'll make you mine tonight Hinata!"

Hinata knew in an instant that he wouldn't listen to her pleases so she gently slipped her hand to her pocket and opened her cell phone dialing Neji's number. She just let it open for her cousin to hear their argument.

Meanwhile, Hikari and Neji had just arrived in the Miura residence but the maid said that their master had already left in a hurry with Hinata which made the two of them more worried.

"Where is that bastard taking her?"

"Angel, please be alright" Hikari prays fervently

Then his cell phone rang and he answers it

"Hinata! Hinata? Where are you? Hello? What the hell…?" then he heard two voices arguing

"Ken slow down!"

"Shut up!"

"Ken that's an intersection!"

"Neji what's wrong? Is it my angel? What's happening?"

But Neji wasn't listening to his aunt

"Ken! Look out…!" then a scream was heard along with loud metal crashing then silence.

Neji shouted "oh God! Hinataaaa!"

* * *

A/N: okay guys I've decided that all of my fics with rated M will be back to rated T. the lemons in my stories I will post at But don't worry I will post an announcement on what chapters they will be included. The fics that will have lemons definitely will be: conquest, through the eyes of love, and the one I'm currently creating. I'll be posting soon the last chapter of hands to heaven. I have yet to write them.

These are my upcoming fics:

Remembrance

full circle

promise of a shooting star

borrowed angel

Thanks to all my reviewers I promise I will do a response to those. Feel free to ask your questions. Ja nee


	3. 3

**Chapter 3**

"Neji what's wrong? Why did you shout my angel's name?" Hyuuga Hikari grabbed his arm and shakes him

Looking to his aunt with fearful eyes "Aunt that was Hinata…"

"And?"

"I…I just heard them arguing then…"

"Then what Neji?" Hikari shouted

"She screamed…aunt I…think …"

She shook him again "think what?"

"That they…just had an accident…" he finishes in a whisper

Neji caught his aunt before she hit the floor. He quickly lifted her in his arms and brought her inside the car. Then he took the driver's seat and sped off from the place

"God, please…don't let it be true…what I heard…what if she's…? No don't! Please don't…" he prays. He decided to bring his aunt home and wait there "kuso! If I only knew where they are…"

Hyuuga mansion 10 p.m.

Hyuuga Hiashi is asking one of their servants where his wife and nephew is as well as if his eldest daughter is back

"Not yet Hiashi-sama" then another comes and said "Hiashi-sama, the young master is back carrying the unconscious madam"

"What?" then he ran out of his room and went down the stairs to see his wife's unconscious form lying in the sofa. He went to her side and caressed her face. Turning to his nephew

"Neji what happened? And where's Hinata?"

He couldn't speak because he doesn't know what to say and he's worried what his uncle's reaction might be. Then they both heard a moan, Hikari is stirring. She opened her eyes and started to cry "my angel…my angel…"

"Hikari, why are you crying? And what's with Hinata?" Hiashi asked calmly but before she could answer, their butler came in accompanied by two police officers. The 3 men bowed in front of Hiashi who had a questioning look on his face

"Hiashi-sama, these officers wanted to speak with you"

"You may leave us"

"hai" the butler bowed and left

"Well gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

Officer 1 said "Hyuuga-sama, we would like to inform you that your daughter Hyuuga Hinata had an accident a while ago. A car crash with Miura Ken"

Hiashi was shocked then his wife wailed "Neji then its true!"

Hiashi tries to control his emotions while calming his wife. Neji then spoke "officer…where's my cousin? How is she? And how did you know…?"

Officer 2 said "Well, we were patrolling when we heard a loud screeching noise then metal crashing. We went to the site and found their car crashed in a tree. It seem like they collided with a another car at the intersection which made them goes in circles before slamming in a nearby tree"

Officer 1 said "We've brought them at the nearest hospital and is being attended by now"

"Are they alive?" Hiashi asked

"Fortunately, yes. The young man sustained only minor injuries but your daughter…"

"Officer…?" Neji knew he wouldn't like the answer as he clenches his fist tightly

"She's full of injuries because she's sitting where the most damaged part of the car is"

"Oh god!" Neji bit his lip after hearing the condition of his cousin. Hiashi then said with voice cracking a little "thank you for the information. What hospital is she being treated?"

"At the Konoha hospital sir"

"We'll be going there now. Officer I don't want the media pestering us about this is that understood?"

"hai Hyuuga-sama. We'll take our leave now" bowing, they left the Hyuuga mansion

Hiashi turned to his wife whose crying silently beside him "dry your eyes koishii. Be strong, she needs us right now. Come on, we'd better go and see her" she nodded ad stood up supported by her husband

Neji turned to his uncle "I'll be the one to drive us there" Hiashi nodded and the three of them left for the hospital but before that a servant was ordered "if Hanabi wakes up, don't tell her anything about her sister"

"hai Hyuuga-sama"

* * *

A/N: thanks again for the reviews. Okay, chapter 4 takes place more than a year after the accident so that you guys won't be confused. Chapter 5-6 will consist mostly of flashbacks from Hinata's memories after the accident. Chapter 7 Sasuke will reappear again. As the story goes, you will know about Sasuke's involvement with Hinata. 

Here is a preview of chapter 4:

Tokyo International Airport

Meanwhile, there is also someone else who has arrived: tall, lean and gorgeous with cold onyx eyes, the female population of the airport sighs as he walks out of it. After more than four years of absence, Uchiha Sasuke is finally back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hinata is currently playing the piano when she heard somebody clapping.

"Sakura?" a pink haired woman approached her "it's beautiful. Are you rehearsing for the concert?"

"hai. After all, it's only a week away. I have to practice in order for me to give my best…"

"You're always at you're best. You've been a gifted musician since childhood, but as they say _"even geniuses needs practice"_ ne?"

Hinata smiled then asked "are you going out?"

"hai. I have to go to the hospital to report about you're condition and also to buy some ramens for Naruto"

"Are you going to meet him?"

"Yes at the hospital…"

"Sakura, you want to see him everyday don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Then why don't you invite him here to stay with us after the entire house is big enough for all of us?"

Sakura was surprised "are you sure? He's a loudmouth and you might get distracted from practicing…"

Hinata laughed "it's okay. I'm getting bored from all the practicing I'm doing everyday. And also, I'm sorry Sakura…you're tied here because of me"

"hey don't say that. Remember, I volunteered to stay and take care of you because we're friends" then she hugged her "I'll take my leave now. Take care"

"hai"

Sakura was at the door when Hinata said "thank you for everything" she smiled back "don't mention it" and left the house while Hinata resumed playing the piano.

* * *

Konoha Hospital

"From the report you've given me, she's on perfect health so no more problem" said Tsunade – her mentor who looks young despite her old age.

"hai. Ne, where's Naruto?"

"He arrived here before you did. He said he'll be back shortly"

"He is? That's unusual" the older woman smiled "because he wants to see you that's why"

Sakura blushed "ummm…Tsunade-sama, is it okay if Naruto would stay with us for a while? Hinata wants to invite him to live there"

"No problem. I'm sure that boy will be jumping up and down just to be with you. And it will be good for Hinata too, that girl needs fun in her life"

"arigatou Tsunade-sama. I'll wait for Naruto outside" she bowed and left the office

After a few minutes, Sakura saw a tall man with spiky yellow hair and bright blue eyes coming her way. She stood up and greeted him "Naruto, where have you been?"

"Lunch; I'm hungry you know"

"Alright come on. Let's go shopping"

He put his arm around her "sure. How's Hinata?"

"She's fine. Rehearsing for the concert everyday"

He smiled "I want to see her play"

"Me too. Oh! I almost forgot, she's inviting you to stay with us at the vacation house. She misses you, you know"

"Eh? Cool! I want to see her too. Maybe there I can ask her for the concert ticket"

Sakura pinched him on his side "ouch! What was that for?"

"Serves you right; really Naruto, you can afford it on your own"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly "It's just a joke Sakura-chan!"

"Good. Come on, after our shopping, you must pack you're clothes immediately. We have to be back at the house before the sun sets. She's waiting for us" he nodded and proceeded on their errands.

* * *

5:00 p.m.

The intercom buzzed "Hinata? We're here"

"yo! Hinata!"

"Coming" then she opened the door and let them in. Naruto hugged her which she returned.

"I'm glad you're able to come, Naruto"

"No problem"

Sakura then spoke "sorry we're late. It's his fault. He's very slow" Naruto sweat dropped

"No it's fine. I had a nap a while ago, so it's no trouble" turning to Naruto "the room that you'll be using is the one that's next to Sakura, you can bring your things there now"

"Thanks Hinata" and he left

"I'll just go to the swing okay?"

"Be careful on your way there. I'll go and prepare our dinner" Sakura said

Hinata nodded "don't worry. I know the way there"

* * *

Tokyo Int'l Airport

Meanwhile there is also someone else who has arrived. Tall, lean and gorgeous, with cold onyx eyes, the female population of the airport sighs as he walks out of it.

After more than four years of absence, Uchiha Sasuke is finally back.

* * *

A/N: my golly, I'm sooo sorry that I've only updated now. My laziness caught up with me but don't worry, ill update again very soon.As I've said in the previous chap. This takes place more than a year after the accident. That's all that I have to say. Ja nee..

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Lems:** glad you like all of my fics. Conquest will be up very soon.. Hinata is around 22-23 years old and yes, her hair is about shoulder length. Don't kill me please lol. Ken is really a jerk but don't worry, you won't be seeing him in the next chapters he'll be mentioned but that's all. And nope, Sasuke and Hinata aren't old lovers.

**Joann:** I'm trying to update fast.

**alliedoll: **thanks.

**shikaruTo: **jeez thanks for the praise. Yah just wait for the succeeding chapters to know what happens to the both of them regarding the accident. I'm scaring you? Don't be coz my fav female character won't die. But nope, Hiashi-sama won't punish Ken; that right belongs to Sasuke.

**Fractured wings 01: **you too! You gotta update your fics. And thanks that you love mine. I'm still thinking if all of them are going to be sasuhina coz there is a fic (I won't tell you what) that Sasuke acts soo bad to Hinata and there is also that it's more of a naruhina than sasuhina

**Ah-choo: **thanks.I'm trying not to fall off. Umm about Ken, Digimon doesn't even cross my mind.

**Kichou:** Sasuke will come in later chapters. Oh you like Neji? Man, he's one of my fav in the Naruto series. And have you seen his latest look? I almost drooled for him and he's a jounin! Wee!

**firewindgurl: **eh is this really cool? Thanks.

**KKSG: **ummm in later chapters. Just wait

**Magy: **I'm trying to make them longer but I promise the later ones will be longer. You see, I have this tendency to write longer chapters in papers but when it comes to typing it, I got no patience that's why some chapters are short.

**Hokai Amplifier: **here ya go!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

As Hinata makes her self comfortable in the swing, she smiled to her self because she only left the house in order to give those two some time alone to enjoy each others company. She's very lucky to have their friendship and support as memories of how she met them starts to flow back in to her mind…

It has been 2 months since the accident and her mother is the one who will stay with her for the day after all she doesn't want to leave her alone.

She turned to look at her mother "Hahaue, when can I leave the hospital? I want to go home now"

"Have a little more patience angel; your father is arranging everything so in no time you'll be back home"

She nodded and said "Hahaue…gomen ne, I'm being a burden to you and to everyone else" then she smiled "Don't worry; I'll make it up to you ne?"

Hikari silently cries as she gazes into her daughters eyes. Eyes which had full of life; Eyes that gives away her emotions that her face doesn't; but those eyes are now blank and will remain blank forever. Her daughter must have felt her distress when she frowned

"Hahaue, are you crying?" Hinata reached out her hands; her mother caught it and brought it to her lips to be kissed

"iie. A dust must have entered my eyes so I rubbed it away" but Hinata knew that her mother is lying

"Hahaue, don't be sad. It's going to be okay. I already accepted the fact that I'll never see again but life must go on. Aren't you the one who always told me that things happen for a certain reason?"

Hikari couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and hugged her daughter tightly. She knew that her angel's just trying to be brave so that she'll never cry again. She whispered "I'm always here for you Hinata. I won't let you be hurt anymore"

"arigatou hahaue" the feel of her mothers arms around her is enough to make her lose her control over her real emotions she'd been keeping since her accident. There she cried all of it.

They didn't notice a pink haired woman in a nurse's uniform gazing at them with sadness from the half opened door. When she saw that the emotional scene is over, she knocked a few times and let her self in the room.

"Hyuuga Hikari-sama?" the older woman nodded

"Tsunade-sama asked me to deliver her message that your daughter will be discharged tomorrow afternoon"

"Thank you. Please call me Hikari; and you are?"

"Haruno Sakura ma'am" turning to Hinata "Hi Hinata"

"Hi Sakura" and they both smiled at the same time.

Looking back at Hikari "umm..not only that Hikari-sama, I asked Tsunade-sama to be of personal service to your daughter"

Hikari was surprised "you will?"

"hai. I have handled cases of blind persons before. Being blind is not easy, they have to learn adapting in their new situation"

"Hahaue, she's beautiful isn't she?"

Sakura was surprised and the older Hyuuga smiled and said "yes she is; Pink hair and green eyes. Exotic combination in my opinion"

"Really beautiful like her voice; okay, i will let you take care of me Sakura because I feel that you're a kind person. I promise not to be a headache to you and please be patient with me ne?"

"Okay. I have to leave now. Ja" she bowed to Hikari and left the room.

After an hour, her mother left her to buy some lunch for the both of them. Gathering her courage, Hinata then started to leave her bed feeling her way out of the room. She knew that her mother will be worried but she had to do this. She walked and walked having the walls in her hands as her guide. She didn't know that she's at the front of an under construction stairs. She's about to step on it when a strong arm circled her waist grabbing her back. Hinata stiffened.

"What the heck are you doing? Are you trying to kill your self? Didn't you see the sign _"stairs under construction" _?"

* * *

A/N: kinda short but please bear with me ne? ja. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hinata then spoke "please take your arm off me" he released her

"First, I would like to thank you for saving me. Second, I'm not trying to kill myself and third, I didn't see the sign because I'm blind"

She heard him sucked in his breath and felt his strong fingers on her chin, tilting her face up to see her unseeing eyes. Sighing, "Then why are you wandering around? It's dangerous for you"

"I'm sorry. What I did was foolish but I just wanted to rest myself"

"Okay, okay. Hold my hand and I'll take you back to your room. What's the number of your room?"

"135"

"You must be rich since it is a private room" he said while leading her away

"Are you working here?"

"Nope; my grandmother owns this hospital"

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Yup; Hey, we've been talking for a while but never introduced ourselves. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what about yours?"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Hyuuga? Are you related to Hyuuga Neji?

"He's my cousin; you know him?"

"Of course; everybody in the university knows him. He graduated on top of his class and we were a year lower than him"

"Then we are at the same age"

"Man, I didn't know that Neji has a very cute cousin" Hinata blushed at his praise, then she felt himstop

"I think that's your mother and she looks very worried"

"nani? Hahaue?"

"Come on" she nodded and after a few more steps she called out "Hahaue?"

Hikari must have heard her then, when she came running and hugging her tightly

"Hinata! Where have you been! You made me so worried and your cousin is currently looking all over for you"

"I'm sorry Hahaue, I just wanted to test myself"

"Well it's very foolish; don't do it again do you understand?" her mother admonished

"I promise; Hahaue, the man with me is Uzumaki Naruto and he helped me to get back here"

The latter smiled and bowed "hello ma'am"

Hikari greeted him back and said "thank you so much. I was so worried when I found out she's not in her room. I thought somebody took her. Thank you again"

Naruto scratched his head "it's no big deal ma'am. I was just looking for my girl friend when I happen to see your daughter"

Then they led Hinata inside the room and seated her in the bed

"Hahaue?"

"yes?"

"Neji-niisan is here?"

"hai. I happen to see him on my way back here. I think he's going to visit you. Then we saw that you're gone, he immediately started to look for you"

Hinata was saddened to hear that she's causing her cousin a great deal of trouble "hahaue, I'll apologize to nii-san when he gets back here"

"You'd better be" she nodded

"Umm…hahaue, is there enough food for us?"

"Of course; your cousin also brought some"

"Good. Naruto-kun, would you like to eat with us? Let this be my thanks to you for what you did earlier"

"Nah. Told you it's nothing; but is it really okay to eat with you? After all, I haven't had my lunch yet"

Hinata giggled which surprised her mother "hai"

Then they heard somebody rapping the door "I'll get it" Hikari said

Hinata heard Neji's worried voice "I'm sorry aunt but I really couldn't find her"

"It's okay she's here"

"Hinata?"

"Hello nii-san" Neji hugged her "where did you go? You had really worried when I can't find you anywhere"

"I'm sorry nii-san…I just decided to take a walk on my own but I promise I won't do it again"

Neji let out a sigh "how did you get back here?"

"Naruto-kun helped me"

"Naruto?" turning to look into another person in the room

"yo Neji! It's been quite a while huh?"

"Naruto? I didn't see you there"

"Eh? You didn't see me or you just don't want to see me?"

"What did you say baka?"

"Well it's true! How can you not see me? My hair is bright enough to be noticed! And don't call me baka!"

Neji snorted "you're a baka. Even Sasuke will agree with me if he's here"

"Why you…!"

Hinata burst out laughing which made the three of them stare at her in amazement. After her laughter subsided she says "Neji-niisan, I never thought Naruto-kun could make you lose your temper so easily"

"I'm glad to hear you laugh again Hinata" then he muttered "Naruto could provoke a saint into screaming with his stupidity"

"Boys that is enough; let's eat now" Hikari said smilingly

"arigatou Hyuuga-sama" Naruto replied as the older woman handed him a large bento box.

And the four of them ate with occasional laughter because of Naruto's funny remarks….

There she also learned that Sakura is his girlfriend. They both helped her in every way they can to make her live normally as she could….

And that was more than a year ago..

* * *

A/N: I'll update again by Saturday next week. Ja nee… 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Uchiha Sasuke stands in front of the Uchiha mansion's gate.

"_After more than four years, I'm finally back. I wonder what chichiue and aniki will say"_ then he pressed the intercom button

"Who is it?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Sasuke-sama! It's good…"

Sasuke heard his brothers voice "Ayame, who is it?"

"Itachi-sama, your brother is finally back!"

"So, the prodigal son is finally back"

"Aniki, before you lecture me, open the gate first" Sasuke replied in an annoyed voice

"tsk. tsk. temper…temper…okay Ayame, open the door and let that idiot in"

"hai!"

After a few minutes, the gate was opened by their childhood friend and currently the maid Ayame.

"I'm glad you're finally back, Sasuke-sama! It's been so long"

Sasuke just smiled at her then he asked "where is chichiue?"

"Still on a business meeting; go now, you must be tired"

He gave her a nod and proceeded walking the pathway leading to the house. As he got nearer, he could see his brother leaning at the front door of the house obviously waiting for him.

"Don't start, I'm tired" he warned

Itachi just smirked and said "Chichiue will be pleased to see your finally back home" he walked to him and ruffled his younger brothers hair, much to the Sasuke's annoyance.

"Let's go inside; have you eaten yet?"

"Of course"

"Go straight to your room and take a rest. Father will be late because of business with his partner"

Sasuke nodded and left his brother for his room.

Itachi was left thinking as he looks at his brothers retreating back.

"_He's somewhat changed…what are you going to do if you see her again Sasuke, unmarried…?"_

**Hyuuga vacation house**

Sakura finished preparing their dinner and called out to Naruto

"Naruto?"

"Yep?"

"Go get Hinata. Dinner's ready"

"Okay"

After a few minutes Naruto emerge with Hinata in tow. She felt for the chair and seated on it. The trio ate in silence. After they finished their meal, Sakura got up and collected their plates to be washed. Naruto once again led Hinata into the living room and waited for Sakura to finish the dishwashing. Naruto was surprised when Hinata got up from the sofa and took her place in the piano stool.

"Naruto-kun, would you like to hear a music?" she asked

"Really? You'll play for me?" she smiled and nodded

"Thanks Hinata. I want to hear a piece that you'll be playing at the concert. Speaking of the concert, where can I buy the tickets?"

"Don't bother"

"Eh?" then she got something out of her pocket

"Here. Take these" she held out the tickets to him

Naruto stood up and walked to her. Taking the tickets in her hands, he gave a whistle when he saw that all of them are for VIP's.

"Thanks a lot Hinata"

"For you, Sakura, and your grandparent's. Actually i have 12 tickets, the rest are for my family and the Uchiha's"

"Hmmm…Kakashi is abroad…oh well; guess I'll just have to keep the excess one here. Thanks again"

"You're welcome" at that moment Sakura appeared

"Sakura-chan! Take a look at these. We have tickets now for her concert" Naruto showed it to her and she was surprised

"Where did you get them?"

"Hinata gave then to me. And it's for free!"

"Did you ask her for it?" Sakura's eyes narrowed and he sweat dropped

"No I did not"

"I gave them to him Sakura. Those tickets are for all of you. I am entitled to have as many as I want since it is my concert. So don't be angry to Naruto-kun"

"Ah. Okay"

"ne…Sakura-chan, let's take our seat. Hinata said she'll play a music for us. I wanna hear them now" Naruto said and led his girlfriend to the sofa

"I hope you guy's would be able to come"

"We won't miss it" then she started to play Brahms piano concerto no.1, the one he had written for Clara Schumann

**Sasuke's room**

He looked around his room and noticed that nothing has been changed. All his stuffs are still there where he had left it all those years ago. Putting down his back pack on his bed, he walked to his drawer and was surprised to see a particular jewelry. Picking it up, he walked back to his bed and lay down on it. He held it up on his hand and studied it.

The jewelry is a gold necklace with an eternity ring looped on it as a pendant

"_What is this doing here? I never expected to see this again. Last time I remember I had thrown it away…maybe aniki was the one who brought it back. I'll just ask him tomorrow"_

And because of tiredness, he fell asleep and the necklace fell from his grasp.

a/n: okay so after so many months I have decided to update. I won't tell why because it'll take a long while just for it. Watch out for my updates in conquest, hands to heaven and also a new fic that I have written more than a year ago. That's all folks. Ja nee


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: as always a standard Naruto disclaimer.

Chapter 8

7:30 a.m.

Itachi pulled the draperies open, letting in the sunlight on his brother's room; this woke Sasuke up

"Sorry I had to wake you up but chichiue wants to talk to you" Itachi said looking at his brother sitting up on the bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sasuke stretched his arms up and yawned.

"Give me 30 minutes to prepare. I'll be down in no time. By the way, what is chichiue's reaction knowing that I'm back?"

"He's glad. I'll leave you now for I have some business to attend to in the bank. Chichiue's waiting in the library" and he left him alone.

Sasuke slipped out of his bed and opened his closet. Pulling out a white cotton sweat shirt and a charcoal wool pants, he had them on the bed before going to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Exactly 30 minutes, he's done and left the room to find his father. He knocked on the library door

"Come in" and he went inside to see his father sitting near the table. Fugaku eyed his youngest son walked to him and bowed

"Chichiue" he said

"Take a seat" and he did

"So, care to tell me what happened to you during your absence here?"

"I am a licensed engineer now Chichiue, like what you had wanted me to be"

"Good. What else?"

"Aside from the money that I had brought with me, I also used modeling as a source of income"

Fugaku raised a brow which he answered with a smirk

"It's just that a friend of mine asked me to model their clothing as her parents were designers. Good payment and it took my boredom away for a while"

"You're here for good?"

"hai"

"Now I want you to take over our development firm. I'll leave it to you since it is on your field of expertise. I'm currently helping Itachi on the bank which I will leave to him in the near future. I want you to focus on the firm do you understand?"

"hai"

"By the way, your brother will be the one who will conduct the introduction for he knew who the employees were as he had handled it before. Be there tomorrow" he nodded

"And Sasuke, make me proud"

"I won't fail you Chichiue"

Fugaku nodded "go get your breakfast for I will take my leave now. I have to talk to Itachi at the bank"

Sasuke stood up and left the library only to see Ayame bringing his breakfast to the dining table. He took his breakfast and left Ayame a message

"My luggage might arrive today. Put them in my room, I'll unpack them myself when I come back"

She nodded "where are you going?"

"I need to look around for I've been gone a long time. And I'll probably see Neji and Naruto too"

"Going on a cab?"

"Yes. My car won't be coming till next week"

"Take care"

"hn"

##########################

His cab pulled into a stop in front of a towering glass paned white building of the Hyuuga Corporation. He walked inside the building to be received by the receptionist

"Sir, what can I do for you?" she smiled prettily at him

"I'm looking for Hyuuga Neji" he kept his annoyance out of his voice noticing that the females there were giving him appreciative stares. The receptionist was surprised

"Sir, do you have an appointment with the president?"

"Figures; No, I don't have an appointment with him. Give him a call and tell him it's Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uchiha? Are you related to the owner of the Uchiha Inc.?"

"He's my father. Now do as I say"

"Right away sir" and she dialed the number to Neji's office. His secretary was the one who received it

"Sir" the secretary walks into his office seeing her boss busy with some documents

"What is it?"

"The receptionist said that someone's waiting for you at the lobby. A man named Uchiha Sasuke"

Neji paused from his work "Sasuke?"

"Yes sir. Are you going to receive him sir?"

He nodded "cancel the rest of my appointments for today" she nodded and he left the office immediately to go to the lobby.

He saw him standing near the windows with his back turned away from him. He saw an employee holding a ball in his hand

"Give me your ball"

"Sure sir"

They were surprised when Neji threw it in Sasuke's direction. The latter caught the thing in his hand without turning around.

"You really do have a way in greeting a friend huh?" he turned aound

"As expected your reflexes are still quick" they both shared a grin

Sasuke walked to him and handed him the ball which Neji tossed back to the owner "thanks"

He looked back at Sasuke "damn. You look good"

"Look whose talking"

"Come on. Let's go to my office. There you can tell me the happenings in your life when you left"

Sasuke nodded and they both went to Neji's office. He told his secretary that he doesn't want to be disturbed. She nodded and went back to her chair as he closes the door.

A/N: hello my dears! After a long, long time, I was able to update. Cheers! Oh yeah, forgive the grammatical errors as usual and I would like to tell you that I could be updating every week starting today. So expect new chapters of Conquest, this fic, and the final chapter of Hands to Heaven. I'll also be posting my other fic which is entitled Remembrance which I had written 2 years ago. So then…ja nee!

Oh 1 more thing, if ever you guys had any questions regarding my fic, pls don't hesitate to PM me okay? (winks)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: as usual standard Naruto disclaimer

Chapter 9

Sasuke sat on the black leather sofa while Neji stands, leaning on his table with his arms crossed on his chest. He cocked his head on the side "well?"

"I'm an engineer now Neji"

"As expected"

"Studying there is quite hard especially it's a foreign land, one that I'm not accustomed to. It became a challenge and you know how I love challenges. I was able to get along well for that"

"Aside from studying, what else did you do?"

"Played some sports, dated once in a while and modeling"

"Really? You took up modeling?"

"hn. It took away my boredom and as a source of income"

"Any serious relationship?"

An eyebrow arched up "yes and no…something in between those lines, you know what I mean"

"Yeah. You'll always been the elusive type. No strings attached. Heh! After all who could resist your looks?" a smile tugging at his lips but Sasuke's face tells otherwise

"Demo, she didn't even noticed me" he said in an audible whisper

Silence. "Enough of me, what about you?"

Neji heaved a great sigh "well, after graduation, Uncle trained me for this business that my father had governed once. I was able to become president 6 months ago. Uncle said that I'm becoming what my father had wanted me to be. Hmm…what else, ah!...no girls"

"You really are a busy man. You're family?"

"Their fine. Uncle's busy with the insurance company; aunt is there to help him as usual. Hanabi will be in college in no time and Hinata…" Neji watched his face for any reaction "she's now a professional musician"

"That is good to hear" but his face remained impassive. I wonder what the dobe's doing?"

"Hah! Believe it or not, he's now an architect. He took the licensure exam and even passed it with flying colors. Damn. Never thought he could do it"

Sasuke shook his head then smirked "that dobe, he's really unpredictable"

"And not only that, he got himself a beautiful girlfriend. His grandmother's protégée in fact" and he laughed at Sasuke's incredulous expression

"To think that that dead last got ahead of us with girls…I'm sure that if he sees us right now, he'll gloat -"

"No doubt about it"

Sasuke scowled "speaking of that dobe, do you know his number?"

"Nope. But I think I know how, wait a bit"

Sasuke watch as Neji makes a phone call

"Yes?"

"Sakura-san, its Neji"

"Oh, hi! Do you want to talk to Hinata?"

"No. actually I want to ask for Naruto's number"

"Naruto? Wait I'll call him now"

"What?! Naruto's there? Since when? And how?"

Sakura gave a laugh "yes he's here. Hinata invited him to stay with us. He only came yesterday afternoon"

He sighed "okay, what is she doing right now?"

"Rehearsing from piano to violin"

"Good. After all, she only got a week before the concert. Sakura-san, please see to it that she doesn't tire herself"

Sasuke's ears perked up when he heard the words her and concert.

"I will. I'll have Naruto to talk to you. Give me a moment"

Neji turned to Sasuke "want to speak to the dobe?"

He nodded and Neji pushed the speaker phone button on

"Yo Neji! Hey, before you say anything, she invited me here coz' she misses me and I'm not causing her any problem"

"Good. Naruto, somebody else here wants to talk to you"

"Eh? Who is it?"

Sasuke stood up and went to Neji's side

"Me dobe"

There is only one person who calls him dobe

"Sasuke bastard is that you?!" yelling out

"Really dobe, my parentage is well documented"

"Hah! You are a bastard. You left without telling me, vanishing for 4 years, and now you have the gall to talk to me?!"

Silence

"well?! Aren't you gonna say sorry?!"

"since when have I said sorry?"

"see?! You've gotten more arrogant that ever and-"

"Fine. Sorry. Are you happy now? Good. And can you lower your voice? We're not deaf"

"what an idiot"

"Shut up Neji. Oh well, at least you've said sorry. Apology accepted. Wait, when did you arrived?"

"Yesterday afternoon. Listen dobe, I heard from Neji that you're an architect now-"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? So?"

The two just rolled their eyes

"Well, chichiue gave me the handling of our family's construction firm; I want you to work for me"

"temeh! Couldn't you ask nicely? The hell you are ordering me around!"

"Do you want to or not?"

"Shut up! You know I will. Need to get a job now-"

Neji drawled out "yeah or else Sakura-san will ditch him for good"

"Shut it you prick! And Sakura-chan will never ditched me for she looooovvveeesss me! Got it?"

"Damn. This conversation is getting stupid" Sasuke said

"It is expected considering how dumb he is"

"Go to hell both of you"

"I have to go. Dobe, meet me here at Neji's office tomorrow morning at 8"

"Yeah sure"

"dobe?"

"Yep?"

"Don't be late"

"No problem"

Sasuke nodded to Neji and he left

"Hey Neji-" he was cut off with a scream

"What the hell is that Naruto?!"

"I don't know but it is Sakura-chan's. I'll check it out"

Neji's worry increase when the screaming continued on and "Naruto! Naruto! Help her! There's a huge snake!"

"Hinata?!"

"Hinata don't move! Hurry up and kill it! No! it's going to strike her!"

A shot rang out and hurried footsteps were heard "Neji gotta go!" and the line went dead

Neji never realized that he's been holding his breath all along. Exhaling, he immediately took his cell phone and car keys then ran out of his office and out of the building that his employees stared.

"Damn! How the hell did a snake got inside the house?!" he said as he drove his car away.

A/N: any questions, just PM me. Thanks. Here's a thing for you guys. The lyrics for the tv version of the new Shippuden opening. Damn! I love this song. Listened to it and edited the lyrics from an anime website.

SIGN by Flow

I realize the screaming pain  
Hearing loud in my brain  
But I'm going straight ahead with the scar

Can you hear me (3x)

So am I

wasurette shimae ba ii yo kanjinaku nachaeba ii  
surimuitta no kokoro ni futa o shitanda  
kizutsuitatte heiki da you mou itami wa nai kara ne  
sono ashi no hikizuri nagara mou

miushinatta kibun jishin ga  
ototattete kuzureteita  
kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka...

tsutae ni kita yo kizua tatadotte  
sekai ni oshifusarete shimau mae ni  
oboeteru kana namida na sora o  
ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta  
sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotte runda

(Can you hear me So am I)


End file.
